


Ficlet Friday Ask: MerHartWin Rescuing Eggsy

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [55]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Roxy That Girl, Some Hurt Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "Fiction friday? Eggsy is kidnapped - to the rescue!"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MerHartWin Rescuing Eggsy

Eggsy groaned, his head hurt something awful and his mouth was so dry it hurt to swallow. He didn’t even bother trying to open his eyes, it was very obvious by the rough fabric rubbing against his cheek that there was a sack over his head. He’d be lucky to breath well, never mind see anything. The pain in his wrists, and the numbness of his fingers, alerted him to the fact that his hands were bound together, far too tightly. And far too expertly to be just any random thug.

Eggsy wasn’t sure who had kidnapped him, but he knew for certain he had been.

He’d been on his way back home after a long mission, he’d just been putting his key in the door…when someone clamped a terrible smelling rag over his mouth and nose. Eggsy’s training had supplied him with the information that he was inhaling chloroform. His body had bucked and fought, but his attacker had rammed him into the door and held him there until the young agent had slipped away into drug laced nightmares. 

Eggsy barely started to move before rough hands were on him, dragging him up from the floor he’d been laying against. They jostled him up and tossed him into a rickety chair that squealed in protest at the weight suddenly thrust into it. Eggsy couldn’t contain the short yelp of his own as he was handled rather brutishly. 

“Are we comfortable?” A rather sinister, accented, voice drawled nearby. Eggsy didn’t have the chance to form a witty remark before a tight rope was being cinched around his waist, sucking his back and pinned arm to the back of the chair rather painfully. “No?” The voice hissed in his ear a moment before his hair, and the sac clothe over his head, was grabbed to pull his head back at a painful angle. “Good.” The voice growled harshly, making Eggsy wince.

“Fuck you!”

Eggsy’s head was yanked back savagely and he feared his neck would break. “Oh, what a foul mouth you’ve got, I wonder if that will make your lovely, handsome, friend come to try and rescue you a little faster, hm?”

“No one is coming–”

Eggsy’s statement was quickly halted when something was jammed into his mouth, sac clothe included, and tightened so snugly that it left him gagging. “Do shut up, would you? I know your little friend is going to come for you…and then the real fun can begin.”

Eggsy mumbled another curse, but it didn’t do him any good. He couldn’t see, couldn’t speak, and he certainly wasn’t escaping without help. As much as he hoped Harry Hart would stay away…he hoped the man would get there soon before something regrettable happened. 

* * *

“Kidnapped!?”

“Now, Harry, you promised me you would stay calm…”

“You let him get kidnapped!?”

Merlin kept his hands carefully raised in a placating manner as Harry Hart gripped him, with one hand in his sweater, and help him over backwards on the desk. Harry’s other hand kept one of the standard issue pistols jammed under Merlin’s chin.

It wasn’t the first time, so Merlin wasn’t exactly worried. He really was going to have to start making Harry disarm himself before telling him anything related to Eggsy in the future. 

“No, Harry, I didn’t  _let_  him get kidnapped. He just got kidnapped.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Now, if you would be so kind…” He gestured to his fallen clipboard. “…I have the exact location he’s at.”

Harry hesitated, like he didn’t believe Merlin, but he slowly eased his l=pistol away from his throat and removed his hand…even smoothing down the rumpled sweater a bit. “Oh.” He murmured, “Why didn’t you start with that?”

“Why didn’t you take the safety off when you were holding the gun to my throat?” Merlin countered casually as he straightened himself up and bent to retrieve the fallen clipboard. He tapped a few things on it, causing one of the various screens in teh room to flicker to life with an image of Eggsy.

Eggsy was bound to a rickety wooden chair and hooded, but it was very clearly Eggsy. He was straining against the ropes, but seemed to be getting nowhere.

Harry’s hands clenched a bit, “Is this–?”

“Live? Yes. They’re broadcasting from his glasses.” Merlin tapped a few more things, bringing up a small map in one corner of the image. “it’s almost certainly a trap.”

“Almost certainly.”

A long silence spanned between them. “I’ll get the plane.” Merlin finally said with a sigh, turning without another word. Harry took a final look at the image on the screen before turning to follow him.

* * *

Eggsy sighed heavily as he sagged against the ropes. He was tired. And he was a bit bored. These kidnappers weren’t torturing him, so that was nice and all, but it meant Eggsy was just left sitting alone in the dark. 

Kind of dull.

He was about to start straining against the ropes again when he heard the unmistakable clip of fine leather shoes on a concrete floor. “Oh dear, looks like you’ve got me at a disadvantage…” Harry Hart drawled calmly over the ripple of hammers being cocked. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. There was no way Harry Hart was at a disadvantage. As if on cue, Eggsy heard the thump of a body hitting the floor before chaos erupted around him. Body after body hit the floor and Eggsy could just barely make out the scene through the dark hooding material. He was fairly certain he saw two people actually fighting against his kidnappers. 

But it was mostly indistinct shadows through the hood. 

Eggsy could only wait and listen to the fight and hope the good guys were winning. When the final thud of a body echoed around the room, Eggsy waited there for something to happen. 

“Eggsy, my dear boy, we need to have a talk about nemesis and not forgetting to check behind you when you’re walking home…” Harry Hart drawled smoothly as he began to free Eggsy from the knots binding him to the chair. He sagged a bit with relief. Until someone else loosened the knotted gag around his head. “Merlin?”

“Well, you didn’t think I’d let Harry have all the fun, did you?” Merlin hummed as he eased the sac of Eggsy’s head. The young agent blushed a bit as he stared between both men that had come to his rescue.

“Buy dinner on the way home and we’ll make sure no one ever hears about this little mishap, hm?” Harry suggested as he rubbed the raw marks on Eggsy’s wrists. 

* * *

Roxy rolled her eyes as she settled herself down once more in Merlin’s chair and watched the scene unfolding on the screen. Her poodle happily laying at her feet. Watching Merlin and Harry both helping Eggsy up to his feet. “Well, let’s hope that gives them the push they need to get something started besides the pining…hm?”


End file.
